Experimental Core
by Veneziano58
Summary: "J'ai rêvé une nuit, de la fille parfaite. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais la trouver alors je l'ai créé de toutes pièces. Elle s'appelle désormais Alice..." Ou quand le rêve un peu fou d'un scientifique prend vie et dépasse ses espérances... /UA/Nyotalia/PrUK/NedCan
1. Alice

**Alice**

Hetalia n'est pas ma propriété donc les personnages non plus. Les univers qui ont servit de base sont Angelic Layer et Chobits qui appartiennent pour leur part à CLAMP qui sont des auteures que j'adore particulièrement.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _J'ai rêvé une nuit, de la fille parfaite. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais la trouver alors je l'ai créé de toutes pièces. Elle s'appelle désormais Alice..._

Dans son rêve, elle avait de longs cheveux d'une magnifique nuance de blond doré et de grands yeux d'un vert à faire pâlir les plus précieuses émeraudes. Sa voix était fluette sans être de crécelle et elle avait des manières si délicates, si raffinées, qu'elle semblait être une véritable Lady, incarnation de la beauté et des bonnes manières. Aussi parfaite soit-elle, jamais elle ne serait de ce monde. Alors, lui, le grand scientifique Gilbert Beilschmidt allait la créer de toutes pièces...

Depuis plusieurs années, la haute technologie était à la mode, ce qui devait à la base servir pour des prothèses médicales étaient devenus des jouets accessibles à tous. Évidemment, le but médical avait été réalisé grâce aux retours d'argent du jouet dérivé, ces petites poupées pouvant être customisées et réagissant à la volonté de leur créateur, capables de bouger et de ressentir des choses. Prouesse technologique, informatique, d'ingénierie. Bouleversement économico-social. Ayant les droits sur cette technologie qu'il avait lui-même inventé, aidé de son frère, et des fonds financiers accumulés, à 27 ans Gilbert allait inventé une toute autre merveille. Une merveille à l'apparence humaine, une machine qui serait plus vivante que n'importe quelle autre, même les poupées de base.

Cinq ans... Cinq années avait été nécessaires à ce qu'il transpose toutes les données des poupées à une taille humaine. Créer une poupée à cette échelle relevait du défi impossible ou du moins, pas à ce qu'elle soit fonctionnelle comme lui le voulait. Et pourtant... Il avait tout d'abord fabriqué un squelette en carbone qu'il avait ensuite recouvert de muscles et de nerfs synthétiques, fonctionnels eux aussi, reprenant le principe des prothèses pour lesquelles ils avaient travaillé si dur. De même pour la peau, un silicone si fin, si doux, qu'il semblait être un véritable épiderme. Trouver de faux yeux électroniques de cette couleur parfaite et des cheveux à la nuance exacte avait demandé un peu de recherche mais il y était parvenu. Le plus difficile avait été de créer un programme parfait, imitant le comportement humain sans la moindre défaillance. Un programme informatique permettant le libre arbitre et de créer des sentiments propres... Un androïde vivant, réellement.

Gilbert remonta ses lunettes, celles-ci aidant ses yeux fatigués à tenir le choc. C'était le 18 janvier aujourd'hui, son anniversaire. Et pour ses 32 ans, il allait pouvoir faire s'éveiller sa création la plus parfaite, la plus magnifique, la plus complète... Alice.

\- Que ce jour reste gravé dans la pierre... marmonna-t-il tout en sortant les mains de ses poches, observant une dernière fois son œuvre encore inanimée.

Toute branchée de câbles, la structure métallique d'ensemble donnant l'illusion qu'elle avait des ailes, Alice attendait, bras croisées sur sa poitrine, yeux clos. Elle attendait patiemment son éveil... Le scientifique repoussa une mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui tombait dans les yeux puis mit le courant électrique en route, créant le choc vital. Le premier battement de cœur en quelques sortes. Il entendait distinctement les bruits mécaniques et électroniques alors que tout se mettait en place, que Alice enfin, venait à la vie.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, découvrant le monde pour la toute première fois et le premier visage qu'elle vit fut celui de Gilbert. Elle enregistra de suite les cheveux blancs, les yeux rubis, son visage jeune mais fatigué. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il lui tendit les siens en retour, la rattrapant tout contre lui alors que les câbles désormais inutiles se détachaient d'eux-mêmes, laissant son corps libre d'évoluer. Elle était douce, légère et elle le regardait avec curiosité. La curiosité d'une enfant découvrant son univers.

\- Bonjour Alice.

\- Bonjour Gilbert...

Il sourit, son programme avait fonctionné semblerait-il. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ou non, juste qu'elle sache qui il était et surtout, qui elle était.

A.L.I.C.E

Angelic Layer Informatic Core Experimental

Il aurait été plus logique de faire un acronyme dans ce sens là A.L.E.I.C mais c'était beaucoup moins joli. Ces lettres étaient inscrites en tout petit sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, invisible donc. Et c'était fait exprès. Angelic Layer? Le nom du jeu aux poupées. La base de la création des androïdes à taille humaine.

Gilbert se détacha puis s'éloigna de quelques mètre et tendit à nouveau les bras vers sa création. Celle-ci sembla hésiter puis elle fit un pas, un peu maladroit puis un second. Avançant vers cet homme en blouse blanche qui lui souriait, émerveillé de la voir avancer vers lui de son propre chef. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle s'arrêta et tendit la main, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme.

\- Vous avez la peau chaude...

\- Tu es douce et tiède toi aussi Alice.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ce sourire était la réplique exacte de celui aperçu dans son rêve. Elle était là, cette jeune fille parfaite dont il avait rêvé, dont il s'était langui...

Son ami Francis, styliste très doué, lui avait confectionné des vêtements de femme très jolis et élégants. Alice, grâce à son programme des tâches quotidiennes de base, parvint à s'habiller elle-même. Elle enfila une robe bleue, avec des volants, dentelles et rubans blancs avant de se brosser les cheveux. Elle choisit d'autres rubans et noua deux couettes hautes et retint ses mèches avec de petites pinces noires. Elle regarda avec curiosité une paire de lunettes rouges et les essaya. Elle n'en avait nulle besoin car sa vue était parfaite mais elle se trouva jolie avec. Une fois prête, Alice sortit de sa chambre qui était d'ailleurs décorée dans les tons violets et bleus, emplies de coussins et voilages, pas trop chargée pourtant. Cosy et élégante. La demoiselle artificielle s'avança un peu au hasard mais réussit à trouver Gilbert, occupé à boire une tasse de café dans la cuisine.

Son regard s'agrandit le temps d'un instant puis il sourit. Elle était si belle... Il avait devant lui ce matin, un ange dans sa cuisine. Lorsque Ludwig débarqua sans prévenir, il resta muet de stupeur quand Alice le salua poliment et se présenta tout aussi aimablement. Par réflexe, il se présenta également et elle acquiesça, connaissant la famille et les personnes proches de Gilbert. Il n'avait formaté que le strict minimum selon lui. Le reste, la vie allait le lui apprendre. Elle possédait en fait, le logiciel d'apprentissage le plus perfectionné et pointu possible. Alice était unique et le savait. Créée par amour. Par ambition diront certains plus tard mais elle, elle avait le sentiment que Gilbert avait mis tout son amour pour elle dans sa création et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était capable d'aimer. Elle y arriverait.

Les frères restèrent seuls dans le bureau de l'aîné, ce dernier souriant avec une fierté non dissimulée face au succès total de sa folle entreprise.

\- Que vas-tu faire d'elle?

\- Alice va vivre avec moi évidemment.

\- Elle n'est pas humaine Gilbert.

\- Elle le sera un jour. Alice peut apprendre, peut aimer, peut ressentir de la joie, de la tristesse. Tu le verras toi-même.

\- Gil... Tout ce qu'elle fera ne sera que l'application d'un programme que tu as inventé, des réactions que tu as écrite pour elle. C'est un jouet très évolué, presque parfait et c'est génial mais c'est un jouet que tu as monté de tes propres mains...

\- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas... Mais attends Lutz, attends et tu verras à quel point tu te trompes.

\- J'ignore si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter que tu puisses avoir raison... Ne tombe pas amoureux d'un ordinateur Gilbert.

\- C'est déjà trop tard.

Le grand blond ferma les yeux et souffla de dépit, se frottant les tempes. On frappa à la porte et la jeune fille vint leur servir à boire et à manger, le tout fait par elle-même. Comment? En cherchant les données sur Internet, auquel elle était toujours liée. Tant de choses en une journée.

Une fois la chemise de nuit passée, elle prit place dans le grand lit et son regard ne quitta pas Gilbert, assit sur une chaise à ses cotés.

\- Que dois-je faire?

\- Dormir. C'est une sorte de veille prolongée afin de recharger tes batteries et tu analyseras inconsciemment tout ce que tu auras appris aujourd'hui. Comme un humain.

\- Vais-je me réveiller?

\- Oui. Et je serais là à ton réveil. Dors Alice, repose toi bien.

Elle sentit cette large main lui ayant donné la vie passer avec douceur dans ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller confortable. Il avait tout prévu pour elle... Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle s'endormit. Gilbert se pencha alors pour poser un baiser sur son front et se leva afin de quitter la pièce. Il retourna à sa salle informatique pour contrôler tous les paramètres, s'assurant au mieux que tout allait à merveille pour elle. Pas la moindre anomalie ou discordance. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

Alice sortie seule pour aller effectuer quelques petits achats de routine la semaine suivante, elle discuta avec les personnes lui adressant la parole, sans qu'on ne se pose de questions sur son origine. Aucuns éléments externes ne permettait de voir qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Bien vite, Gilbert dû s'avouer qu'il manquait de moyens, tout ou presque ayant été englouti par le projet A.L.I.C.E. et même si le jeu continuait à rapporter de l'argent grâce aux diverses nouveautés, le souffle s'épuisait. Ludwig était en train d'essayer de le convaincre de mettre en vente son brevet pour construire des androïdes aussi perfectionnés. Gilbert fini par accepter mais y mit ses conditions. Il changea beaucoup de choses, simplifiant le processus pour que Alice reste unique, personne ne serait aussi parfait qu'elle...

Les usines fonctionnèrent à fond les manettes pendant des mois et des mois, la publicité était partout, impossible de rater ce nouveau bond en avant. Les capitales allaient vite se remplir de ces humanoïdes très pratiques et très beaux. Il y avait même des modèles de poche. Alice observait le monde humain se teinter d'informatique et la foule se diversifier d'êtres artificiels. Mais sur eux, cela se voyait. Elle était différente. En moins d'un an, Gilbert Beilschmidt venait une nouvelle fois de changer la société en introduisant ces robots ultra perfectionnés et utiles. Ils pouvaient travailler là où les humains le refusaient, analysaient bien plus vite qu'un ordinateur normal, avaient un réseau internet excellent, tellement maniable, pratique... Leur prix était cher et leur entretien demandait également beaucoup mais cela ne freina pas l'engouement de la foule pour autant.

Assise à la terrasse, regardant Gilbert boire sa tasse de café habituelle, Alice se décida à prendre la parole. Toute cette agitation éveillait en elle un besoin de savoir urgent.

\- Les autres comme moi, on en voit de plus en plus...

\- Ils ne sont pas comme toi Alice. Toi, tu es unique.

\- Je vis grâce à ton talent et ton amour mais Gilbert... Peuvent-ils aimer comme je le peux?

\- Peut-être. Ils sont fabriqués pour être à la fois beaux, utiles et résistants. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Pourquoi suis-je née?

Le regard rouge se baissa pour regarder les rayons du soleil miroitant dans le liquide noir. Lui dire la vérité influencerait encore plus son choix final... Or toute la beauté d'Alice était qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui naturellement. Sans qu'il ne fasse plus que d'être lui-même.

\- Pour trouver une personne à aimer et qui t'aimera en retour.

\- Je suis née pour l'amour?

\- C'est exactement ça.

La demoiselle venue de ses rêves avait peu à peu pris ses marques dans le monde au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle savait quoi faire et comment vivre au quotidien, apprenant les choses de la vie au fur et à mesure. Elle s'était passionnée pour la broderie et la lecture. Lire lui faisait apprendre beaucoup de choses. Tous ses paramètres étaient bons, il les vérifiait régulièrement et avec grande attention mais il ne modifiait ou changeait jamais rien. Alice faisait parfois des erreurs et il les laissait dans son système afin qu'elle s'en souvienne et progresse. Gilbert était pourtant sa source de connaissances principale, elle lui posait toujours pleins de questions et agissait parfois par mimétisme. Il reconnu cependant qu'elle avait vite développé son propre caractère. Douce et timide mais en même temps, très vive, curieuse, facilement emportée. Toutes ses mimiques, ses traits de caractère, ses petites manies... Tout absolument était source de bonheur et de fierté pour son créateur. Elle vivait par elle-même. Tout ce qui pouvait la trahir en public étant qu'elle ne pouvait ni boire ni manger. Sinon, impossible de la distinguer des autres jeunes femmes.

Alice s'assit près de l'ordinateur de Gilbert puis sortit l'un de ses câbles, dissimulés sous sa chevelure, et se brancha au système. Ainsi, elle téléchargeait encore plus vite et pouvait absorber davantage de données diverses et variées. L'amour... aucune définition précise. Chaque fois, elle était différente selon la période, selon les cultures, selon les sexes... Certains points revenaient invariablement mais rien n'était précis. Elle pouvait aimer, elle avait été conçue pour ça. De qui pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse? Elle ferma les yeux et dans son esprit apparu l'image du scientifique. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et serra doucement. Elle aimait quand il souriait, riait, quand il était heureux. Elle était inquiète, triste, angoissée quand il était malade, fatigué, en colère... Sa palette d'émotions grandissait en même temps qu'elle découvrait celles de son créateur. Alice savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi...

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il l'observait. Les traces lumineuses, signe d'un téléchargement ou d'une recherche en cours, dans ses yeux verts prouvaient leur inhumanité mais les rendaient encore plus beaux selon lui... Un œil bien plus perfectionné que n'importe quel appareil photographique... Ça et bien sûr, les câbles électriques sortant de son corps. Chez les autres androïdes, ceux-ci étaient cachés dans les appareils externes remplaçant les oreilles mais chez elle, c'était beaucoup plus discret. Ses cheveux, même attachés, cachaient les cotés de son visage et donc les petites plaques, à peine bombées et de la couleur de sa peau, où étaient rangés les fils. Elle grandissait, changeait chaque jour un peu plus. Alice...

\- Tu as de la fièvre Gilbert... Tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts pour ton travail...

\- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas Alice.

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiète, idiot! Ne bouge pas, je vais te faire à manger.

Ah... Trois jours déjà qu'il était cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas tellement. Sa santé avait souvent été en dents de scie. Alice s'occupait de lui, ayant été cherché des renseignement sur divers sites dédiés à la santé. Aussi, elle fit venir un médecin après avoir fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire baisser la fièvre et depuis elle s'occupait des médicaments. Tout était réglé à la minute près. Une précision informatique songea le malade. Mais l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait envers lui était réelle, tous ses gestes, ses regards, le ton de sa voix le démontraient, le criaient.

\- Si je le pouvais, j'aurais branché mon câble à toi et ainsi liés, j'aurais pris sur moi le virus qui t'affecte tant...

\- Ne te mets pas en danger Alice.

\- Tu sauras me réparer n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui mais j'aimerais ne pas être obligé de le faire... Et qui sait jusqu'où je pourrais réparer, je ne veux pas que tu perdes la mémoire.

\- Tu ne m'aimerais plus si ma mémoire était défaillante et incomplète?

\- Tu seras chérie quoiqu'il arrive.

La maladie disparue comme elle était venue pendant la nuit, le traitement avait été très efficace. Malgré les remontrances de la demoiselle artificielle, Gilbert reprit rapidement le travail, enchaînant les heures sans les compter. Elle fini par découvrir qu'il était en train de construire un autre ordinateur humanoïde. Pourquoi? N'était-elle pas celle qu'il voulait, le modèle parfait? Jour après jour et nuit après nuit, elle le regardait via les caméras de surveillance monter ce nouvel être pièce par pièce. La méthode suivie était exactement la même que la sienne... Elle serra les mains sur sa poitrine, son cœur allait exploser, elle en était sûre et certaine. Était-ce ce que les humains appelaient la jalousie? Ça lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'il en voulait une autre, qu'il construisait une autre fille... Elle qui pensait être l'incarnation du rêve de son créateur, une machine capable d'aimer et d'être aimée... Gilbert pensait-il qu'elle était un échec? Mais si elle montrait cet horrible sentiment de jalousie, ne serait-il pas déçu? Silence, il fallait rester silencieuse sur son état. Sinon... Elle finirait à la poubelle ou réinitialiser.

Gilbert travaillait effectivement à un nouveau robot, entrant les paramètres de base qu'il avait utilisé pour Alice afin que le système d'exploitation soit le même mais les bases de personnalité qu'il lui créait n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il ne voulait pas concurrencer Alice qui restait parfaite à ses yeux, n'attendant que son amour, mais en attendant, il voulait lui faire connaître autre chose. Une notion importante qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre: une famille.

Alice s'ouvrait moins au monde, sortait moins souvent, semblant s'enfermer de plus en plus dans ses livres et le scientifique décida que d'avoir sa petite sœur au plus vite l'aiderait à sortir de cette léthargie. Il mit à peine un an pour la concevoir de A à Z. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus clair et ondulés alors que son regard était d'un joli violet. Douce et timide, Alice devrait la guider dans la vie. Elle était prête à être éveillée mais il ne serait pas celui qui allait l'activer, non ça sera à son aînée de le faire. Encore un moyen de créer un lien entre elles. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de sa jeune fille parfaite et l'emmena à son laboratoire. Alice gardait les bras croisés, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau tant elle se sentait mal... Ainsi le moment était venu. Oh, elle était tellement mignonne... Branchée de partout, pas encore déconnectée de la matrice, une enfant encore en sommeil.

\- Active la, Alice.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce qu'elle est ta petite sœur. Tu vas lui trouver un nom et lui apprendre la vie.

\- Ma petite sœur?

\- J'ai pensé qu'une famille était importante et tu semblais si triste ces derniers temps... Alors je l'ai construite pour toi.

Pour elle... Elle qui se consumait de jalousie dans son coin pendant que lui ne pensait qu'à son bonheur, encore et toujours. Alice s'avança doucement vers cette nouvelle poupée et tendit la main, appuyant sur l'interrupteur caché. Elles étaient configurées de la même façon après tout. Après une salve de bruits mécaniques, les yeux s'ouvrirent et un sourire se dessina sur le joli minois avant que la frêle demoiselle ne saute dans les bras de son aînée alors que les câbles de constructions et d'alimentation tombaient un à un. Elle la serra contre elle, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour ma jolie Madeline.

\- Bonjour Alice.

Puis elle pencha la tête et aperçu le scientifique qui les regardait en souriant et la nouvelle venue lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bonjour Gilbert...

La blonde aux yeux verts s'occupa avec beaucoup d'attention et d'affection de sa petite sœur, lui apprenant au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'elle-même avait appris au cours de ses presque deux ans d'existence en ce monde. Mais au fond, ses sentiments envers Gilbert ne cessaient de croître et grossir, devenant envahissant... Que faire, que dire? Pouvait-elle seulement tombée amoureuse de lui sans conséquences? Elle était née de son talent et son amour certes mais quel amour devait-elle ou pouvait-elle lui vouée? Il était son créateur... alors... était-il son père...? Elle espérait que non. Une fille ne pouvait tomber amoureuse de son père... De son coté, Gilbert commençait à penser que son Alice ne tombait pas amoureuse de lui, qu'il n'était pas la personne faite pour elle... La déception était amère mais il l'avait conçue de telle façon qu'elle choisirait seule de l'identité de la personne qui recevrait son amour. Cependant, la naissance de Madeline avait apporté un souffle de bonne humeur et de légèreté dans la grande maison. Seulement...

\- ALICE! Gilbert! Alice s'est évanouie, elle ne se réveille pas!

Le scientifique laissa tout tomber pour venir immédiatement au secours de sa création, sa bien-aimée et la ramena de suite au laboratoire. Très vite, elle fut reliée au réseau et il chercha dans tout les paramètres, toutes les données pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Un manque de batterie? Il suffisait pourtant de sortir, d'aller au soleil pour garder un niveau constant et elle n'avait effectuer aucunes tâches exigeant un gros effort d'énergie... Alors quoi? Une surcharge émotionnelle...? Comment était-ce possible? Alice ouvrit les yeux et reconnu le décor familier du laboratoire. Elle tourna la tête et vit Gilbert, occupé à pianoter pour comprendre la source du problème.

\- Je suis désolée d'être défectueuse...

\- Alice, repose toi. J'ai mal configuré quelque chose mais ça sera vite réparé ne t'en fait pas.

\- Non, je suis défectueuse Gilbert... Tu m'as programmé pour l'amour et j'ai fais le contraire... J'étais jalouse de Madeline, tout le long de sa construction et même maintenant, j'ai peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi... J'ai tellement peur que tu... l'aimes plus que moi...

\- Alice...

\- Je suis un échec...

Il délaissa le clavier et les colonnes de chiffres s'affichant sans discontinuer sur les écrans pour se tourner vers elle. Il prit la main de la jeune fille entre les siennes et la serra. C'était le moment vérité.

-J'ai rêvé une nuit, de la fille parfaite. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais la trouver alors je l'ai créé de toutes pièces.

\- Oui, tu me l'as dis... Je suis basée sur ce rêve...

\- Elle s'appelle désormais Alice.

\- Mais!

\- Chut. Écoute. Tu es ce que je voulais, plus humaine encore que je ne le pensais. Tu aimes et tu as peur de perdre ce précieux sentiment, cette personne qui est le plus beau joyau de ce trésor qu'est l'amour.

\- Gilbert... Je suis désolée...

\- Pourquoi encore?

\- Parce que je t'aime... J'aime mon créateur... Tu es la personne que j'ai choisi, avec ce programme que tu as créé et écris pour moi, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi...

Elle avait fermé les yeux et si elle avait été humaine, Alice aurait pleuré. Tous ces sentiments étaient si lourds qu'ils avaient fait crasher son système et la voilà ici, à répandre tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de garder secret. Elle sentit une main sur sa joue, grande et chaude, caressante. Elle rouvrit à demi les yeux et si elle avait pu, Alice aurait rougit en voyant de si près le visage tant aimé. Visage qui se rapprochait encore du sien, non, si il avançait encore alors ils... Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et elle cru que son processeur allait lâcher pour de bon mais il tint le coup, alors que ce baiser chaste et tendre se prolongeait.

\- Enfin... Oh Alice je commençais à penser que je n'étais pas celui fait pour toi, que tes sentiments n'étaient pas pour moi... J'ai tenté si fort d'attirer ton attention sans pour autant trop t'influencer.. Mon véritable rêve n'était pas de créer un ordinateur capable de libre-arbitre et d'aimer mais de créer la fille parfaite vue dans mes rêves et que celle-ci m'aime. Tu es une réussite sur tous les plans Alice! Tu es véritablement parfaite...

Les bras de l'androïde se refermèrent sur Gilbert, le serrant contre elle. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle avait trouvé l'amour comme il le voulait...

\- Tu sais, il y a des choses que je peux faire et des choses que je ne peux pas faire...

\- Oui. Les ordis et les humains sont pareils, il y a des choses qu'ils peuvent faire et d'autres qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire.

\- Tu m'aimes malgré tout?

\- Oui Alice. Je t'aime même si tu ne peux pas me donner certaines choses. Tu m'aimes?

\- Bien sûr... Même si tu es limité, je t'aime comme tu es Gilbert.

\- Alors tout va bien. Chacun de nous renonce à un petit quelque chose pour avoir un grand amour.

Un grand amour platonique cela va sans dire mais peu lui importait. Il savait que Alice ne pourrait pas lui accorder certaines choses comme le ferait une vraie femme mais il s'en moquait. Il l'aimait. Et plus beau cadeau encore, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui malgré son caractère difficile, ses sautes d'humeur, son addiction au travail et tant d'autres défauts. Des défauts humains ou des défauts robotiques, qu'importe. Un couple doit toujours faire des concessions pour l'autre et ils voulaient profiter le temps que ce miracle allait durer.

* * *

Il y aura un chapitre deux pour l'histoire de Madeline! J'espère que ça vous a plu et finalement ce n'est pas tant Sci-Fi que ça puisque je n'ai pas vraiment mis de détails d'ingénierie et compagnie.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui traînent et que l'histoire est fluide ^^


	2. Madeline

**Madeline**

Et voici comme prévu la partie sur Madeline. Du NedCan avec mention de NedPan. J'aime essayer de nouveaux pairings ^^

* * *

Madeline était heureuse du bonheur de sa sœur et de Gilbert mais elle, que devenait-elle? Programmée comme son ascendante, elle pouvait tomber amoureuse mais personne ne provoquait cet effet en elle... Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore grand chose de la vie et espérait un jour, trouver une personne qui lui donnerait des sentiments aussi fort que ceux des livres, des films et que ceux d'Alice.

Un jour qu'elle était sortie faire des courses, elle le vit. Ce grand homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, relevés en pics au dessus de son front où se trouvait d'ailleurs une cicatrice et ses yeux... Ses yeux d'un vert ambré sublime... Il lui jeta un regard puis lui demanda calmement si il pouvait l'aider. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur un bouquet de tulipes rouges.

\- Je... J'aimerais ce bouquet s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr. C'est un cadeau?

\- N-Non...

Madeline le suivit donc dans la boutique de fleurs et le regarda empaqueter vite fait bien fait son bouquet avant d'y ajouter un ruban et l'étiquette portant le nom de la boutique. Elle paya et son attention fut attirée par une affichette.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus.

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis partie avec son bouquet, le serrant contre son cœur alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la maison, une idée en tête...

Madeline salua Ludwig qui était là, pour le travail ou en visite peu lui importait, et une fois les fleurs mise dans un vase rempli, elle partie vite à la recherche de Gilbert. La connexion aux caméras de la maison lui permit de le localiser rapidement. Son bureau. Évidemment! La jeune fille frappa doucement puis entra et se dirigea vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux écrans. Alice était debout à ses cotés, reliée aux machines et visiblement occupée à effectuer une recherche quelconque. Elle était après tout, la plus performante machine créée. Elle laissa donc sa grande sœur à son travail et s'adressa directement à leur créateur.

\- Gilbert, j'ai une chose à te demander...

\- Maintenant? On est un peu occupés Maddie...

\- Je sais mais s'il te plaît, c'est important.

Le scientifique soupira mais posa ses lunettes et se tourna vers elle, plantant son regard rouge dans celui violine de l'androïde.

\- Dis moi alors.

\- Est-ce que je peux travailler?

\- Travailler? Pourquoi faire?

\- J'aimerais travailler dans une petite boutique de fleurs... Un petit emploi à temps partiel.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir. Donne moi le nom de cette boutique.

Madeline esquissa un sourire tout en disant: Kroon van Bloemen.

La blondinette resta donc en compagnie du frère de l'auteur de ses jours et discuta un moment avec lui. Elle était plus douce que Alice mais tout aussi cultivée. Très timide et introvertie, il lui fallait du temps pour se sentir en confiance et ainsi montrer tout son savoir et ses opinions. Ludwig étant de la famille, elle arrivait à bien s'exprimer en sa présence. Pendant ce temps, Gilbert avait mit entre parenthèses leur activité pour faire quelques recherches sur cet endroit et le fleuriste la tenant. Parce que c'était un homme en plus! Hm... «Kroon van Bloemen» signifiait «Couronne de Fleurs» plutôt sympa comme nom. L'appellation était néerlandaise, tout comme le propriétaire des lieux un certain Abel Andersen. Rien de particulier à signaler... Alice cligna des yeux et croisa les bras, toutes les données le concernant ayant défilé dans sa tête à mesure qu'elle les cherchait pour son compagnon.

\- Il semble correct. Vas-tu autoriser Maddie à travailler là bas?

\- Elle semble y tenir et comme tu dis, il n'y a pas grand chose à signaler.

\- Alors laisse la y aller. Laisse la découvrir le monde en dehors de cette maison.

\- Aimerais-tu aussi quitter cette maison?

\- Non. Je travaille à tes cotés, j'ai mon utilité ici. Madeline... ne trouveras pas la personne pour elle entre ces murs.

\- Tu as raison...

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil puis tendit la main pour caresser les câbles reliant Alice au réseau domestique.

\- Tu es belle, on dirait des rubans...

\- Idiot, chuchota-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir sauté de joie, et sauté dans les bras de Gilbert, en apprenant qu'elle avait l'autorisation de travailler à la boutique de fleurs, Madeline eut du mal à se contenir jusqu'au lendemain. Dès le matin, elle partie pour aller voir ce beau fleuriste mais une fois devant la porte de verre, elle ne pu se résoudre à entrer tant elle se sentait embarrassée, timide, euphorique mais angoissée... Elle sursauta en lâchant un petit cri au moment où il ouvrit la porte et fixa son regard perçant sur elle.

\- Besoin de quelque chose? Vos tulipes ont un problème?

\- N-Non, elles sont toujours très belles...

Le grand homme rentra à l'intérieur et elle le suivit, refermant doucement derrière la porte qui fit tinter le petit carillon lapin au dessus. Adorable.

\- Est-ce que vous cherchez toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider?

\- Oui. Vous êtes intéressée?

\- J-Je n'ai jamais travaillé avant mais j'aime les fleurs et j'ai l'autorisation de travailler ici si vous voulez bien de moi...

\- Vous n'êtes pas majeure?

Oups. Madeline avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 ans au plus mais étant active depuis peu, elle avait encore parfois du mal à dire les choses.

\- Si mais j'habite encore dans la maison familiale et je suis la cadette.

\- Je vois.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et elle le suivit, restant du coté client tout de même. Il prit un stylo et écrivit quelque chose sur un post-it au nom de son magasin.

\- Ramenez moi toute la paperasse et vous pourrez travailler ici. Je m'appelle Abel Andersen.

Elle faillit répondre un «Je sais» qui serait sûrement mal venu et elle lui fit un grand sourire heureux en déclinant son identité.

\- Madeline Matthews.

Le Matthews étant en fait un nom de plume d'un auteur qu'elle adorait mais n'ayant pas de nom de famille, elle improvisait. Maddie ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était qu'un ordi comme tout ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans la rue... Elle lui dirait, un jour peut-être. Si il était la personne pour elle alors...

Madeline s'habitua très vite à travailler dans cette petite boutique de fleurs, les clients réguliers l'apprécièrent de suite et elle en attira de nouveaux en vendant de petits bouquet promotionnels devant les portes. Sa beauté et sa gentillesse étaient des éléments clés de son succès et quand Abel la félicitait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement tandis qu'une douce chaleur émanait de sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse. Chaque jour de travail était pour elle un jour béni et elle ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. Gilbert surveillait ses paramètres mais tout allait à merveille. Il lui recommanda cependant une pommade spéciale à appliquer sur ses mains et ses bras car même si elle était résistante à l'eau, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque maintenant qu'elle pataugeait dedans allègrement. Ce qu'elle fit avec attention, s'enduisant de lotion une heure avant de partir de la maison. Alice la regarda partir un jour, la main posée sur la vitre et l'air inquiet. Elle sentit des bras autour de sa taille et elle s'appuya contre l'homme de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu inquiète?

\- Il ignore qui elle est, ce qu'elle est... Que se passera-t-il si elle le choisit mais que lui la rejette parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine?

\- Alice...

\- Nous sommes faites pour aimer et être aimées mais Gilbert, rare sont ceux qui accepteront une fille qui n'en est pas vraiment une et qui ne peut pas faire certaines choses...

\- Si c'est vraiment la personne pour elle alors il acceptera.

\- Mais si il ne l'est pas?

Gilbert ne répondit rien. Lui aussi avait cette inquiétude, qu'arriverait-il à Maddie si cela s'avérait être un échec? Allait-elle réussir à passer outre et continuer sa route ou... Il ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur Alice qui se tourna pour se blottir contre lui. L'image de Madeline inanimée et incapable de se réveiller à nouveau parce que la douleur d'un amour voué à l'échec avait détruit son système leur était venue à tout les deux. Chacun espérait que tout irait bien, que ce n'était que spéculations douteuses de leur part et se faisant du mouron pour rien. Ils l'espéraient sincèrement, de tout leur cœur et tout leur amour pour cette petite jeune fille qui était partie intégrante de leur vie.

Trois mois après avoir été embauché, Abel était très satisfait de sa nouvelle employée et même si il n'aimait pas dépenser pour rien, il s'était dit que la récompenser serait une bonne idée.

\- Madeline, es-tu libre ce soir après la fermeture?

\- O-Oui Monsieur... J'ai fait une bêtise?

\- Non, tout est parfait. J'aimerais seulement passer un peu de temps avec toi, t'acheter quelque chose à boire ou à manger pour te remercier de ton travail.

Immédiatement elle se trouva tiraillé. Dire oui alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire ni manger et ainsi prendre le risque de s'exposer mais en ayant l'opportunité de passer du temps avec Abel en dehors du travail ou alors dire non et perdre cette maigre chance. Elle serra les poings puis releva la tête, déterminée.

\- D'accord.

Ils marchaient ensemble dans les rues de la ville, cote à cote sur le trottoir encore bondé à cette heure. Ils croisaient désormais presque autant d'ordis vivants que d'être humains. Que le monde change vite... D'ailleurs, cela la fit réfléchir.

\- Monsieur Abel, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas acheté un ordi pour vous aider à la boutique?

\- Je me suis promis de ne plus en avoir.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai eu un ordi, au tout début. Je venais d'ouvrir la boutique et les ordis venaient d'être mis en vente. J'avais besoin d'aide alors je l'ai acheté.

\- Et il y a eu un problème...

\- Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. As-tu faim?

\- Quoi? Oh, non. Je n'ai pas soif non plus mais j'apprécie votre compagnie.

Abel sourit un peu puis lui proposa d'aller voir un film ensemble, en compensation. Elle accepta immédiatement avec un joli sourire qui le fit se sentir étrange.

Une fois rentrée, Madeline discuta avec Alice de ce qu'elle avait appris et se réfugia dans les bras de sa sœur aînée pour un câlin réconfortant. Abel ne voulait pas d'androïde dans sa vie, l'expérience qu'il en avait eu s'était manifestement mal passé, assez du moins pour qu'il refuse d'en utiliser à nouveau. Certes Madeline n'était pas faite pour être utiliser comme un appareil électroménager ou un serviteur corvéable à merci mais pour être une compagne de vie, au maximum de ses capacités or, tout cela semblait bien compromit avec le beau fleuriste...

\- Veux-tu que je me renseigne sur lui? Avec les bons mots clés, je suis certaine de pouvoir trouver des informations sur ce problème.

\- Alice j'ai si peur... Est-ce que c'est normal que je craigne de le perdre alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

\- Est-ce que je l'aime...?

La plus jeune se tue et réfléchit à la question. Elle voulait le voir heureux, chacun de ses sourires la comblait, un mot ou un geste de sa part la rendait toute pimpante, chaque information sur lui lui semblait précieuse, chaque minute passé avec lui était du bonheur... Elle enlaça Alice et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine.

\- Je l'aime Alice...

Malgré l'aide que les recherches de sa sœur, ou des siennes, aurait pu apporter, Madeline préférait découvrir par elle-même. Un autre soir alors qu'elle rangeait les grands pots de fleurs, rentrant les plantes exposées dehors, elle se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de discuter un peu avec le patron. Encore plus alors qu'il regardait une publicité pour les nouveaux modèles humanoïdes. Certains étaient très jolis. Et très performants sûrement.

\- Vous êtes intéressé?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Mais vous fixez cette publicité depuis tout à l'heure... Il y a un problème?

\- C'est dans ce magasin que je l'avais acheté.

Maddie termina ce qu'elle était en train de faire puis s'arrêta devant lui, son regard l'implorant de lui parler sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle voulait tant savoir... Abel soupira puis parti dans l'arrière boutique, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Là, il s'assit sur un tabouret et elle s'installa en face, sur un pot posé à l'envers.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je venais tout juste d'ouvrir Kroon van Bloemen et j'avais besoin d'aide. Ces ordis humanoïdes avaient l'air bien pratique alors j'ai été dans la boutique la plus proche. Le vendeur me conseillait des modèles mais ils ne m'intéressaient pas jusqu'à ce que je la vois. Toute petite, fragile et menue. Le vendeur me disait qu'elle ne serait probablement pas utile et qu'elle était la dernière de sa série mais peu m'importait, je l'ai acheté et ramené chez moi.

Le grand blond fit une pause, son regard ne semblant plus vraiment voir le prospectus qu'il tenait toujours et dont il cornait un coin inconsciemment. Était-il encore conscient que Madeline était là, juste en face de lui à boire ses paroles? Peut-être. Il n'était pas genre à se confier pourtant.

 _Abel avait longuement cherché dans le manuel d'utilisation comment mettre en route la demoiselle artificielle et y parvint finalement. Il recula par réflexe quand un bruit mécanique se mit en route et que les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent._

 _\- Oh bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur?_

 _\- Abel Andersen..._

 _\- C'est noté. C'est vous qui allez être mon maître?_

 _\- Oui... Je, hm, tu vas t'appeler Sakura._

 _\- C'est un très joli prénom, merci._

 _Son sourire le fit fondre sans même qu'il ne le sache. Il venait de tomber amoureux... Amoureux d'un ordi. D'une jolie fille aux courts cheveux noirs, aux yeux bruns et qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Sakura comprit vite comment travailler à la boutique et tout se passait bien. Malgré sa timidité, elle était adorable si bien que tous l'aimait très facilement. Elle s'était vite créé une place dans le cœur des clients et surtout, dans celui de son propriétaire. Amoureux comme jamais, il se décida au bout de 6 mois à la demander en mariage._

\- Les gens ont pensé que j'étais fou de vouloir épouser Sakura, un simple robot. Ils disaient qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi et n'était qu'un tas de ferraille suivant simplement les instructions de son programme. Mais moi... Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Nous avions fait une simple cérémonie, pour la forme, mais...

\- Mais?

\- Les ennuis sont vite survenus...

 _Sakura était toujours attentionnée mais il arrivait parfois qu'elle oublie des choses. Au début, Abel pensait qu'il n'y arrivait rien de grave, que ce n'était pas dangereux. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les oublis se faisaient fréquents... Tout de même inquiet, il décida de l'emmener au magasin pour faire une vérification. Là, le professionnel lui dit que le système était ancien, l'un des premiers faits et du coup, déjà abîmé. Il pouvait remplacer le disque dur mais toutes les données hormis sont système de base seront effacées... En d'autres termes, elle oublierait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à un sort si cruel... Il la ramena donc chez lui sans la faire réparer et se contenta de la redémarrer. Sakura lui sourit et Abel s'en sentit à la fois très heureux et profondément triste..._

 _Peu à peu la situation devint de plus en plus difficile, elle oubliait ce qu'elle venait de faire ou ce qu'on venait de lui dire et à la fin, elle ne se souvenait même plus de lui. Son regard ne conservait plus qu'un très faible lueur... Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle ne disait qu'une chose. Une chose qui brisait le cœur de son époux..._

 _\- Oh bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur?_

 _Cette phrase répété en boucle le rendait fou. Fou de douleur et de tristesse... Mais même si c'était très rare, elle se souvenait parfois de lui et sa douce voix appelant son prénom le rendait si heureux... Cependant..._

 _Un soir, ils sortirent faire des courses. La moindre tâche quotidienne de la vie était très difficile pour elle et il ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard un instant, terrifié à l'idée qui lui arrive quelque chose et il perdait un peu la tête lui aussi. Ils traversèrent la route sans regarder, un camion les klaxonna mais il ne réagit pas. Sakura tourna la tête pour regarder le véhicule approcher à toute vitesse. Elle tendit les bras et poussa Abel, se prenant de plein fouet l'impact à sa place. La pluie se mit à tomber et il se dirigea vers elle, la tenant tout contre lui. Elle lui sourit et tendit la main._

 _\- Oh bonjour..._

 _Abel pleura et serra contre lui la silhouette cassée de son amour, celle-ci ne produisant désormais que quelques sons électroniques avant de s'éteindre pour toujours._

\- Sa mémoire était vierge et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir que de se faire percuter par une voiture ou un camion était dangereux voir mortel mais... Au fond, je crois qu'elle voulait me sauver. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas?

Madeline se leva et vint enlacer son patron, le serrant contre elle alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de cette histoire. Il était tombé amoureux d'un androïde malgré tout ce que celle-ci ne pouvait pas faire... Il l'avait aimé au point de l'épouser et la traiter comme sa femme jusqu'au dernier jour, refusant de céder à la facilité technologique.

\- Non, elle vous aimait! Sakura vous a sauvé par amour j'en suis persuadée...

\- Comment pourras-tu le savoir?

\- Parce que je l'aurais fait aussi...

\- Mais tu es humaine Madeline... Bien sûr que tu aurais pu avoir un réflexe.

\- Non! Sakura vous aimait comme vous l'aimiez, je le sais!

La technologie de base des androïdes était basée sur celle de sa sœur Alice et de fait, ils avaient le même fonctionnement de base. Même simplifié, Gilbert ne leur avait pas enlevé l'essentiel. Ils pouvaient ressentir des choses et pouvaient aimer si on les aimait. C'était le moment ou jamais décida-t-elle. Maddie s'éloigna puis enleva la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait et détacha ses cheveux afin de pouvoir les remonter et tourna la tête, montrant ainsi la réalité.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine Abel... Je suis un ordinateur et c'est pour ça que je sais que Sakura l'a fait par amour... Je le sais, parce que je vous aime aussi...

Le fleuriste resta bouchée bée, observant avec ahurissement la demoiselle qu'il avait prit pour une étudiante. Elle n'était pas humaine mais où était son propriétaire alors? Qui s'occupait d'elle? Elle ne ressemblait aucunement aux modèles du marché, totalement indépendante apparemment et son apparence était unique. Un modèle customisé? A ce point? Il se leva pour la toucher. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'une humaine, seule cette partie bombée et lisse à la place de ses oreilles pouvait la trahir.

\- Je peux?

\- Oui...

Il appuya dessus et le clapet s'ouvrit, il n'eut alors aucun mal à tirer un câble et l'observer à son tour. Madeline se laissa sagement faire, un peu inquiète qu'il ne finisse par la rejeter...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement?

\- A.L.I.C.E.2

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Ce que je suis. A.L.I.C.E. est ma sœur aînée. Cela signifie Angelic Layer Informatic Core Experimental. Oui l'ordre des lettres est mauvais mais celui qui nous a conçu pensait que c'était plus joli ainsi.

\- Qui vous a conçu...?

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Il en lâcha le câble sous la surprise... Le Gilbert Beilschmidt, cet homme qui ne cessait d'inventer des choses qui révolutionnait la société, ce même type qu'on ne voyait quasiment jamais dans les médias pourtant, son frère Ludwig se chargeait de toutes les communications.

Il lui demanda de rentrer chez elle et elle lui proposa alors de venir avec elle. Ainsi, il pourrait rencontrer son créateur et de parler avec lui. Un peu hésitant, il fini pourtant pas accepter à la fois curieux et impressionné. Madeline reprit son apparence habituelle puis le mena à sa demeure quand la boutique fut correctement fermée.

\- Gilbert, Alice! Je suis rentrée!

Une très belle blonde, fort élégante, apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et Maddie partit lui faire une bise de suite. Le regard émeraude se posa sur lui et il se dit qu'elle était magnifique même si Madeline l'était tout autant, dans un autre registre.

\- Je m'appelle Alice et je suis la grande sœur de Madeline.

\- Vous êtes la première créée?

\- Oui, c'est exact. Gilbert va arriver dans quelques minutes.

\- Je vais vous faire du café Monsieur Abel. Alice, soit gentille avec lui s'il te plaît.

Tout deux s'assirent face à face autour de la petite table basse en verre poli et la demoiselle ne décrocha plus un mot. Il n'était pas bavard non plus alors il attendit patiemment. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges surgit subitement et s'intéressa directement à lui.

\- Oh, Monsieur Abel Andersen dans ma demeure. Gilbert Beilschmidt, enchanté.

\- Enchanté... Vous faites plus...

\- Jeune? Je sais. Je n'ai que 35 ans vous savez. Et je sais que vous, vous en avez 31. Exact?

\- Oui...

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous mais c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite Maddie seule avec un inconnue...

Ayant entendu le scientifique, Madeline avait du coup préparé deux cafés et les ramena au salon, avec quelques gâteaux. Elle et Alice restèrent silencieuses alors que Gilbert racontait leur histoire à leur invité. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement, posant quelques questions avisées à leur sujet.

\- Donc, vous entretenez une relation avec votre première création Alice.

\- Que voulez-vous, elle est ma perfection... Madeline est parfaite aussi, encore faut-il qu'elle trouve la bonne personne...

La concernée ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougit d'embarras. Elle avait déjà avouer à sa sœur son amour pour le beau fleuriste un peu austère mais que dire? Il ne l'aimait sûrement pas de cette façon. Cette information la fit porter la main à sa poitrine, ça se serrait si fort à l'intérieur alors qu'elle pensait à ça. Il avait aimé Sakura oui mais suite à cela, Abel avait décidé de ne plus avoir d'androïde dans sa vie. Elle allait devenir un poids pour lui...

Une salve de bruits électroniques inquiétants se firent entendre dans le salon et tous les regards se portèrent vers Madeline qui tentait d'endiguer ses sentiments de toutes ses forces. Inquiète, Alice se brancha à sa sœur mais le par-feu de celle-ci la bloqua. Déterminée, l'aînée réussit à le déjouer, puisqu'elle possédait le même et passa vite en revue tous les paramètres et toutes les données.

\- Une surcharge émotionnelle... Gilbert, elle va s'arrêter, elle est en train de faire crasher son système!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Abel, un peu perdu par tout ça.

Étonnamment, Gilbert restait très calme face à cette situation. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers Madeline et l'éteignit, faisant sursauter sa sœur face au vide qu'elle reçu soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!

\- J'ai évité qu'elle ne se détruise.

Il débrancha Alice puis souleva Maddie dans ses bras, se tournant ensuite vers le fleuriste.

\- Elle vous aime Monsieur Andersen seulement... Elle pense que vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer. Cet amour à sens unique va la détruire, elle finira par s'éteindre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éteigne!

\- Pourquoi?

\- ...

\- Revenez quand vous aurez une réponse. D'ici là, Madeline va dormir.

Abel rentra donc chez lui, la tête pleine de questions et le cœur bouleversé... Alice quant à elle ne semblait pas du tout heureuse du traitement de choc réalisé par son amour. Il se prit d'ailleurs une claque bien sentie lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

\- Tu l'as éteint comme on éteindrait un grille-pain en surchauffe!

\- Si le grille-pain flambe, je peux en racheter un autre. Il n'y aura jamais d'autre Madeline. De plus, elle est simplement en veille prolongée.

\- Tu l'as endormit?

\- Oui, elle se réveillera d'elle-même quand elle se sentira prête à bouger.

\- Mais si elle ne le fait pas?

\- ...

\- Gilbert!

\- Je vous ai créé pour que vous puissiez aimer mais dans le même temps, je vous ai créé pour que vous souffriez de cet amour... J'en suis désolé...

La colère de la demoiselle s'amoindrit et elle se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon qui la câlina, autant pour se rassurer l'un que l'autre. Peut-être les avait-il faites trop humaines pour leur bien...

Au bout d'une semaine à se torturer les méninges et le cœur, Abel était de retour entre les murs de la grande demeure Beilschmidt. Alice le conduisit à la chambre de sa sœur, toujours endormie et reliée à des tas de machines affichant diverses choses. Il s'assit à ses cotés et l'autre intelligence artificielle les laissa seuls. Il passa sa main sur le doux visage, attristé de la voir ainsi, elle qui d'habitude était si pleine de vie. Ces jours sans elle lui avait semblé terriblement long...

\- Réveille toi Madeline...

\- ...

\- Maddie je t'en prie. Ouvre les yeux...

Il soupira lourdement puis passa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos pour la redresser, il plaça bien les oreillers puis la reposa de telle sorte qu'elle soit assise. Une fois fait, il sortit quelque chose de son sac. Une magnifique couronne de fleurs arrangée soigneusement par ses soins. Délicatement, il la posa sur sa chevelure d'un clair doré. Le soleil brillait dehors, donnant encore plus de reflets à ses cheveux.

\- Tu es si belle.. Réveille toi.

\- ...

\- Fais le pour moi. Aller, Maddie... Prinses, cette couronne de fleurs est-elle à ton goût?

Une voix... Une voix gentille et si belle... Une voix qu'elle connaissait. Qu'elle aimait... Mais, elle était bien ici dans cet espace clos, sombre mais rassurant. Roulée en boule sur elle-même, Madeline n'avait pas tellement envie de se réveiller. Mais cette voix était si attirante... Et elle semblait si triste... Elle n'aimait pas savoir les gens tristes. La voix l'appelait et Maddie voulait lui répondre, ne serait-ce que parce que la tristesse se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement mais ils ne perçurent que des formes floutées et peu de lumière. Quelque chose de chaud se posa sur son visage et du doré se mit dans son champ de vision. Elle cligna des yeux et fit un scanne rapide de ses compétences afin d'améliorer sa vue. Celle-ci s'éclaircit et se pixelisa au fur et à mesure jusqu'à retrouver la forme familière du patron de la boutique de fleurs.

\- Abel? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis là. J'ai cru que tu ne me répondrais pas.

\- Tu m'appelais depuis tout à l'heure...

\- En effet. Je suis désolé Maddie d'avoir été si long...

Il soupira puis s'affala pour poser la tête sur les jambes de la demoiselle. La main fine vint passer dans les cheveux blonds cendrés, les lissant gentiment.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Madeline?

\- Oui... Peux-tu m'aimer Abel?

\- Je le peux... Mais j'ai peur du moment où je vais te perdre.

\- Quelle que soit la relation, on a toujours peur de perdre l'autre. Même entre humains. Tu sais déjà ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire... Nous pouvons être heureux...

\- Sakura...

\- Je ne veux pas la remplacer et personne ne le peut. Elle était unique et je suis unique.

\- Tu as raison. Et elle aurait voulu que je sois heureux, elle voulait que je vive après tout.

Le fleuriste se leva et posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux, timide.

\- Cette couronne de fleurs te va à merveille.

\- Kroon van Bloemen ~

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de Experimental Core, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Les fautes ont été éradiquées! Au maximum...


End file.
